Into the darkness
by Airaider473
Summary: Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Never thought that I'd be back here. Not like it was my choice anyway. I don't like to think about here since, it happened... no. I promised myself not to think of it again. Not to go back there.I think that I'm going to get along well with the gang. That is if he doesn't get to me first. I am Emilia Thompson. I am the girl of dark secrets and mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story on fan fiction and since I read a lot of them beforehand, I decided to have a go at writing one myself.**

 **I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes and I would appreciate constructive criticism to help me carry on writing.**

 **Also, I'm British. It is set in the USA but if I do get something wrong on how things are different in the UK and America then please tell me.**

 **Please don't ask when the next chapter will be posted because I'm quite busy and it may be a while before the next one comes out, I do apologise for that.**

 **The first chapter is a what is happening in the present and a introduction to the main character (Emilia Sky Thompson). Most of the story is a flashback from what happened.**

 **If there are any questions then please do ask me. I may have forgotten something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's or any of its characters expect my OCs**

* * *

So, this was it then. I never thought it would end this way. He held the gun to my chest and smiled that horrible creepy smile he knows I hate. I gave a sad smile to Mike and the gang.

"Please, don't look...it will get messy," I said tiredly.

I'm done fighting, I'm done running, I already got what I wanted. I found out who did it and I found him. I'm so glad I found him. I held my last breath as I prepared for the inescapable.

"Goodbye..."

BANG

* * *

 **Earlier**

* * *

The 14 year old fell onto the bed after a long evening. She could hear shouting downstairs, but she didn't care; she never did care.

Even after all the times this happened -and all the times she care- thus time she just felt, sick of it. She was sick of moving sick of horrible adults and children. She

Emilia looked at herself on the mirror; long flowing brown hair with bright green eyes and quite pretty, well, at least she would say. Not like she was cocky or anything. -_-

She looked at the time: 10:00pm. May as well get some sleep. She would be moving soon- like always. Why is it that every time she get moved, something goes wrong. Cause there all twats that's why.

She sighed. Why did life hate her so much? All that she had been through in her the past the... no. She wouldn't talk about that anymore. She couldn't. Her health issues would go through the roof... again.

Emilia did one last check of her bag for school, books, football kit, water gun, baseball bat and Taser. Hey, she needs help to keep the bullies at bay.

As much as she wanted to forget about her past, that old bunny on the dressing table wasn't helping that much. But... she couldn't get rid of it, it was what he gave her. It was precious. A memory. A reminder. A sign of hope.

The 14 year old changed into her pyjamas, climbed into to bed and turned of the light. The shouting had stopped. Finally. The longest argument any of them has had.

"Call the president, call the queen of England, call God down here," she thought smirking, "they have to know the shouting has stopped."

Sarcastic was she? Well no.

(BTW, that is sarcasm, if you didn't know. I'm just making sure you got it. You didn't get it? Well no 😉)

Emilia closed her eyes , at last, and after lots of uncomfortableness and thinking, she fell asleep

* * *

 **First chapter done. WooHoo!** **The chapters will gradually get longer and please please please please,** **don't judge the whole story on this chapter. It will get better when Emilia meets Mike and the gang.**

 ***Spoiler alert***

 **Please review and give constructive criticism so it would help to me to write better. Like I said, it's my first story.**

 **If you like it then please** **favourite and follow.**

 **This one was quite short and I do apologise for that but it is only the introduction.**

 **Airaider** **signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness falling, fear.

That was all that was happening. Even if it was a nightmare or not the whole thing, kinda, I don't know, horrifying. Especially if you are plunging down a deep black hole with no signs of stopping, or well, anything.

I was surrounded by darkness and every minute I spent falling the more I came to realise it was just a dream. That's it. Nothing more too it. Or was there? I shook my head thinking about it. It's just my stupid, broken brain trying to scare me, again.

I was falling for ages and every hour that went by felt like days. The longer I spent falling the less fear and more boredom I had. Come on. They could have least gave me my phone to see if they are any rare Pokémon in here.

Nothing was even happening until I suddenly screamed as I was thrown into a giant wave of purple light and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hello!"

My eyes snapped open to see a giant, purple, animatronic rabbit leaning down on me with a freakish supposed to be happy smile. What did I do? I screamed. Loud enough to wake the dead.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" it screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Stop, we're in a scream lapse." I said quite terrified.

The bunny was sat looking confused and scared at me all at the same time. It looked so much like...wait. Am I at? No I can't be. Can I?

"Ummm...where am I?" I said knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

"You're at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, endo," it said now completely forgot about its fear, "wasn't it put in your programming?"

No,no,no,no,no,no,no. This CANNOT be happening. It's a dream. That's it. But even though that was the only logical solution, I still didn't completely believe it. Wait, what's an endo? And what programming?

"What's an...um.. endo? And what programming?" I asked feeling more scared by the second.

"I guess you must only have had very simple programming installed into to then. Management could have made you smarter." It said examining me as if it was smarter.

"Hey I am smart, thanks." I snapped, annoyed. "And this 'management' didn't install any programming into me. It's physically impossible since I'm human not an endo."

"Huh, that can't be right. An endo is short for an endoskeleton which is what goes into these suits." He pointed at some animatronic suits. " And programming is the thing that is supposed to be installed to you."

I was getting rather uncomfortable near all those suits (and the big bunny) so I started to back away slowly to the door. Plus what he was saying made no sense.

"Are management still working on you? Is that why you have little programming?" the bunny asked edging closer to me. Then his face lit up in realisation.

'Oh, I get it! They want me to put you into a suit so they can finish making you. Come on don't make this difficult, lets just put you in here and hope you don't leak." It said reaching down to pick me up.

"Woah, woah, woah. You are not putting me, in one of those smelly things. If you even try to, then I will kick you so hard into your face, that you will have a dent for the rest of your pathetic, little, animatronic bunny life," I snarled at him, glaring daggers at it.

It flinched, at first and then it glared at me and harshly grabbed my arm. So much for it being scared.

What are the chances of me defeating a big, strong robotic, bunny? I could, but my doctor said not to get in any more fights.

Desperately, I quickly looked around for a way out. There was a door on the other side of the room, if only I could get free of his death grip.

The bunny back was turned as he was getting the suit. I noticed he let go of me a bit to get the suit ready. Perfect. I could slip out of it easily.

I instantly slipped out of his grip and raced for the door. It took the animatronic a few seconds to even realise I was gone, and when it did, it jumped over the table and ran after me.

The chase was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike slowly opened his eyes from the nice and quick nap he had. Working two jobs definitely made the night guard more sleepy.

As soon as he walked in on this state, Bonnie commanded that he would get some sleep and that he would watch over the Pizzeria.

Mike could only cooperate and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep.

Waking up now he decided to check the cameras, and he reached tiredly for the tablet. What he saw nearly made him drop it since he saw Bonnie chasing a teenager into the dining hall.

He immediately got up, a bit too quick and it resulted on falling flat on his face. He then jumped up and rubbing his now bruised face dashed (not that quickly) to the dining hall. He had to stop a murder.

* * *

I ran down a corridor and into what looked like a dining room. I have no idea where an earth I'm going. I just kept running to the opposite side of a table.

"Nowhere to go now endo. Come on I asked nicely for you to get in a suit but you just couldn't ,could you?" It said cornering me.

So yeah. This is how I was gonna die. Rotting in a stinking animatronic suit. Great. Just what I wanted.

Not.

I held my last breath as it came closer and its long, purple arms reached down on me and I looked away until...

"What an earth are you doing?" panted an unknown voice.

I looked the side of the bunny and saw a man, mid twenties and brown hair, with his hands on his hips ,panting.

"YES! A person! I'm glad its not just big bunny over here," I cheered pushing the distracted bunny out of the way. "Or is everybody else a bit busy rotting in suits?"

"Yes, hi I am a person and no, there is nobody rotting in a suit. What are you... never mind. I'll deal with you later. That is a person Bonnie. Not an endo. So just stop chasing her.". He said.

"Wait a minute. Your called Bonnie! What are you a boy or a girl. Or both!" I laughed clearly forgetting about nearly dying.

"Yes I am called Bonnie and I'm a got a problem with that?" Bonnie snapped glaring at me.

"Well..."

"Shush, you. What an earth are you doing here? You better go back to where you came from right now." Said the night guard, annoyed.

No can do my friend. See I was just asleep, then I dreamt I was falling, I fell into a light and then POOF. I was here with bugs bunny over here." I told him pointing at the rabbit who was inspecting me.

"Are you sure she isn't an endo?" he said poking me.

"Yes. I'm sure I'm not an endo. And quit touching me." I said sitting on a table and squatting his hand away.

"Bonnie, of topic. Wait ,girl, how is that even possible?" The man asked.

"Dunno, you tell me. And I have a name, you know. Rude man," I replied. " Wait is there any other animatronics here?"

"Yeah, Chica and Freddy and ...um...Foxy." said Bonnie looking away.

"Ohhhhhh. Can I meet them? I asked enthusiastically.

"Wait, we need to focus on the real problem here."

"Orrrrr. But I wanna meet them."

"No. You can't."

"Why not? I bet they're gonna like her."

"Not helping Bonnie,"

"Hey! Bugs Bunny had a valid point,"

"That's not my name,"

"Hush, Bugs Bunny. It suits you."

"You shouldn't be here! At all! I think that's more important here,"

"Come on Mike. Don't be a party pooper,"

"Yeah Mike. Ohhhhhh, is that your name. I like it. But mines better,"

"Hey. What's all the noise about. I'm trying to cook," said an unfamiliar voice.

Looks like an animatronic decided to crash the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating, instead of being busy I had tonsillitis, so yeah, it hurt. But now I'm back and fiving you... chapter 3!**

 **Disclaime: I don't own five nights at Freddy's or any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

A large duck walked into the room wearing a bib that said 'lets eat' and carrying a rolling pin. It had its hands on its hips and looked rather, well... sassy. We will get along just fine then.

"Mike, Bonnie, could you keep it down a tad bit, thanks." She said rather sassily.

She hadn't noticed me yet, as she wasn't shouting 'ENDO' and chasing me around trying to hit me with a rolling pin. Ouch. That would hurt.

"Hello ducky! I'm not an endo!" I shouted at it. All this drama and mystery has got me pumped!

It examined me, and tilted it's head on the side as if it was confused.

"What's that?" it asked, crossing it's arms.

My bright smile instantly dropped.

"I have a name you know. And I'm a person, that's what I am, thanks," I snapped at her rather sassily.

It was taken back a bit and then it snarled at me. It actually headed it's teeth at me and got in a position ready to pounce...

"Chica!" shouted Bonnie making the duck jump. "Sorry. If you couldn't tell she is quite sassy like, all the time, but especially near strangers," the bunny explained.

"That wasn't sassy! That was that-thing-needs-to-chill-and-take-an-anger-management-course-ness-ness-ness!" I said, annoyed.

"Woah, woah, woah! Okay, we all need to calm down. Enough introductions now." Mike said. "Now you," he pointed at me while I was having a glaring match with the duck. "Sit."

I reluctantly sat.

"And you," he pointed to the duck. "Sit."

It reluctantly sat.

"And Bonnie," he pointed to the bunny who was busy counting all the squares on a table cloth. "Just... keep... doing... that."

Bonnie smiled and saluted.

"Okay, you two, now... ummm... urrr..." Mike started but clearly couldn't finish.

"Right!" I butted in standing up, "I'm Emilia, how do you do?" I said shaking hands with the confused duck. " That's Mike and Mr happy over there," I said pointing to Mike then bonnie. "I'm not an endo or animatronic, I don't have a clue how I got here, one minute I was in bed then the next I was with bugs bunny over there. And then he thought I was an endo, he chased me, we argued, you came in with your sassiness, and then more stuff happened and then, yeah, I was explaining this." I told her. "And breathe"

"Okay, I think I got all of that...wait I'm not a duck. I'm a chicken." Said Chica.

"Okay, so are you a girl as well?..." I asked. Hey I'm a bit slow.

"Yes, can't you tell?" Chica asked, looking at me as if I finally figured out that 1+1=2 not 3.

"Now that you say that, I can see it," I replied looking at her.

"Okay,... well... now that's all cleared up. Since I do think your telling the truth, we need to get you home." Mike told me.

My expression changed as I looked down sadly.

"I ...um... don't ... have a... home," I said upset and looked away as if to say 'stop talking about it's

Mike didn't take the hint.

"Wait, then where do you live?" Mike asked, concerned.

"I'm a...um... *sigh* orphan."

It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I asked..." Mike said sadly.

I looked around the room. Chica bit her lip and looked at me concerned and Bonnie looked down sadly.

They had only known me for a bit and still feel sad for me. I felt like I was friends with them already. Is it bad that, that has never happened to me before? Maybe when I was little, but... never afterwards.

"Don't be sorry Mike," I said smiling, "it wasn't your fault. Besides I want to go and meet Freddy and Foxy."

I jumped of the table.

All three of them smiled back at me.

"Okay, I guess you can. I still have 2 hours till my shift ends," Mike told me looking at his watch. "So why don't we take you to them."

"Okay boss lead the way!" I exclaimed pointing to the door.

Both animatronics raced to the door and left while Mike, rolled his eyes and walked out.

I sighed once they had gone. Finally, time to think. How did I get here? Why here? It definitely was not a dream so, what was it?

My head was hurting from thinking too much so I followed them out the door.

There was a pitch black corridor with two ways to go and no sign of any of them. Great. Just what I needed. I left and cautiously walked in the pitch black.

I felt the walls closing in, so I ran. But the corridor seemed to get longer and longer. And I was getting slower and slower. I started to breathe heavily and collapsed on the floor.

I felt light headed, weak and short of breath and I fell into unconsciousness. Again.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as water was splashed over me. And it was cold. With lots of ice. And I was choking on it. Fun times.

I sat up and coughed as I came back into consciousness.

"Sorry about that," I couldn't just let you lay there in the corridor for forever and a day," a deep gruff voice said.

I looked around. I was in a dark room with curtains and probably an animatronic. I'm guessing Freddy.

"Its...okay...,"I said hardly getting my words out since I was choking on water. "Claustrophobia got me... again."

A tall bear walked into the light and was wearing a top hat and a bowtie. Quite the gentleman. He looked very scary and very intimidating. Yikes. Definitely not one to mess with.

He examined me.

"So... you dreamt you were falling and then ended up here?" Freddy asked.

"Yeahhhh. Wait. You heard all that?"

"Bits of it," he explained, "You look more like a human rather than endo.

"That's cause I am a human not an endo." I said, "Since...you look like the big boss around here, do you believe me? That I didn't break in, that I somehow" I asked nervously.

He sighed. "I suppose I do. You don't look like a bad kid, and I doubt anyone would come here at the dead of night."

I didn't even ask what he meant. I didn't want to know what else had happened.

There was an awkward silence while Freddy went and rearranged some tools on the table. Then he said something that made me smile.

"Pardon me for asking, but why do you talk funny?"

I sniggered at what he said. " This, oh, I'm English. And I moved here when I was four, but I still remember Britain ,so well." I told him.

"Ahhhh ,I see." He replied.

I smiled at him.

He was cool but had a serious manners thing and was probably strict with rules. But if you got on his bad side... I don't even want to think about it.

In case your wondering, I'm quite good at telling what people are like even if I just met them. I have that pjam (pronounced p-jam) about me. Pjam just means piazza but it's more different and weirder. In case your wondering.

Suddenly the doors burst open to see a frantic Bonnie. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw me.

"Guys she's in here,"

"Thank god for that," I heard Mike say. "Where did you go?" he asked.

I looked up at him with the face of a child, that had ate someone else's sweets and was trying to pretend they didn't, and said:

"I met Freddy,"

Chicago face palmed behind Mike.

"Not the point I was getting at but, okay." Said Mike who I think was getting a headache. "Hi Freddy. Thanks for taking care of her. She's like a toddler in a sweet shop." Mike rolled his eyes.

Freddy waved it off; "It was nothing. She said she had claustrophobia."

Mike looked down at me surprised.

"Guilty," I said smiling.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"So, now that I have been found, why don't we go and meet Foxy?"

"Oh um..." Freddy started.

Chicago and Bonnie looked at each other a bit frightened.

"...What?.." I asked cautiously.

Mike sighed. "Foxy is not the biggest fan of strangers...or really, anyone. He stays in the cove most of the time. He's okay with us, but other people... it's big no no."

"Oh..."

"It would be best if you stayed away from there," Freddy told me, "So no peeking." His voice changed to a stern one very quickly and made me worry.

"...O-Okay..."

"Good. So do you want to come see my office now?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Me and Mike headed into the corridor while the other three stayed and chatted.

Something happened here. Something else I should say. And it meant Foxy concealing himself away. As much as I wanted to not get myself involved, I felt more curious by the second.

As we walked down the corridor, I saw some purple curtains at the far end that said 'OUT OF ORDER'.

But I swear that I saw a pair of bright, eyes, staring right at me, before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked chapter Three! I won't be able to upload next week since I'm going camping, but I'll try to fit in a chapter tomorrow or Sunday. It may be short though...**

 **Please review ,favourite and follow.**

 **Airaider signing out.**


End file.
